Free Falling
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: Panem Capitol University: Dedicated foundations of the arts, sciences, and politics than any university in North America. Join Katniss and the gang as they enter the futuristic college life of Panem full with Drama, Humor, and downright crazy events.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to College

_**Free Falling**_

So we, CloveandNiall and Silent Wolf singer decided to write a story together. Unlike our original stories we created a futuristic version of the college scenario. It would be the college you wished to go too in the Capitol twist and fashion.

Pairings: Katniss/Peeta, Madge/Gale, Clove/ Cato, Glimmer/Marvel, Johanna/OC, Finnick/OC, OC/OC, possibly a love/hate relationship between Haymitch and Effie.

**Disclaimers: Do not own the Hunger Games character…but Bridget, Avril, and the DVD.**

_Panem Capitol University: Dedicated foundations of the arts, sciences, and politics than any university in North America. Join Katniss and the gang as they enter the futuristic college life of Panem full with Drama, Humor, and downright crazy events._

**Warning: PCU doesn't correspond to the concept of an actual college in reality. **

**Rated T: ****may contain sex references, uses of explicit language, drug innuendo, strong crude/suggestive humor, mature/****political**** themes, moderately long horror moments, and/or moderate action violence. Come on, this is college we're talking!**

_**Chapter 1: Welcome to College**_

Katniss POV

When I woke up, the other side of the bed felt warm. My fingers stretched out, to find Prims warmth's feeling her soft golden curls entangle my fingers. Last night she wanted to spend the night together before it was our last day together until the holiday. It was a good and bad feeling since I got accepted to Panem Capitol University.

Panem Capitol University was one of the elite colleges in the entire North America colleges. Though it wasn't like Harvard, Yale, Prinston, or MIT, it was a school dedicated to the arts, sciences, and politics. Believing in the ancient philosophy of Grecian times. You practically had to sign an application when you turn twelve and continued on it until you turn eighteen. In fact, only twenty-four scholarships are given each year for the past seventy-five years. The reaping, as many kids called it, for a raffle in going to the finest school. After the end of four or more years of learning, one of the twenty-four students shall receives a recommendation into any business in the entire nation.

Prim won the reaping two years ago on her first reaping. But since she's so young, they have to wait until she graduated from school. Since now she was fourteen. For me, I was reaped last year out of many recommendations. For me on community service and hardworking I became tesserae. My name in the reaping forty times. It was a punch in the chest, for I was happy I could get an education but worry for my sister.

In a small town called District 12, was a mining town. A small somewhat poor area in North Carolina, that provided a lot of other town's coal. My father died eight years ago in a mining accident. His death shocked my mother so much she abandon us mentally when I was eleven. I had to be man of the house sort to say and feed my family. It was lucky our cabin was in the woods and I had license to hunt. It wasn't until I was fifteen my mother snapped out of it. But I won't forgive her so easily for abandoning us liked that.

But now I'm eighteen and going to the Capitol. The Capitol was located in the Rocky Mountains, practically isolated from other cities. The College faculty believed it was better to separate the student from outer world distraction and competition. There was a serious rivalry going on with PCU and a smaller private university called District 13. District 13 was dedicated to the sciences and government that it was decree to be an academy for military. Like Naval Academy, West Point, and Air force. Their mascot was the some hybrid bird called Mockingjay and sport team called The Rebels. Unlike PCU who had the Jabberjays for a mascot and teams called Tributes and Peacekeepers. In fact, in the past there was a serious rivalry called the Dark days which ended with PCU as victors. I would find this melodramatic, but hey, they have the best education program than any school.

I popped myself up on one elbow to examine the room. Prim and I shared this room for the past thirteen years. On one side was girly with dolls, poster of boy bands, and pink accessories. While on the other was forest green, my hunting gear, and deer antlers hanging off the wall as trophy's. I heard a hissed coming from Prim's knee to see the world's ugliest cat. Prim named it Buttercup, for its muddy mush yellow fur while its face mashed, issuing a year, an eyes a rotten squash. I hatted that damn cat that I tried to drown it a few times, even shoot it if Prim didn't begged to spare that things life and keep it as a pet.

So getting out of bed, I changed into a pair of old jeans, a black shirt, and slide into my hunting boots. The train won't be here until two O'clock, so I wanted to spend as much time as I can prepare and spending time with Prim as much as possible. As she sleeps, I checked my duffle bag to check I have everything. The Capitol and PCU was all expense paid and actually gives money to the student. Though dormitory was expensive, I had to figure out on living expenses. Madge was accepted to PCU and her dad who had leads that paid her tuition. She told about house renting. Anyway, we get assign a house filled with at least ten other people and give a small payment between scores from Private Sessions and sponsors. There are actual people who wanted to fund you to go to college.

So we sign up for living in a house and received an acceptance. Our room mates were Glimmer, Clove, Johanna, Bridget, and Avril. Anyway, I packed all my clothes, shoes, and small accessories. PCU announced we can bring a token from our home town. I haven't picked out a token yet.

"Here," Prim yawned as she handed me a small pin. It was a golden Mockingjay pin with an arrow through it. I remember getting her it two years ago from the Hob. The market woman said it was a Mockingjay and I told Prim as long as she had it, nothing bad would happen to her.

"Thank you," I said taking the pin.

"Are you excited?" Prim asked.

"A bit nervous," I told her.

"I know you can do it," she said. "Just try to come home."

She was practically in tears. I hugged her as we rocked a bit. Rumor has it that not many of the student ever comeback. My old best friend and hunting partner Gale Hawthorne got accepted to District 13 and hardly return except in the summer. It broke his mother Hazelle heart even though she was happy for him in getting accepted.

"I promise I'll come back." I told her. "And I'll write letters and call okay?"

"Okay," Prim replied.

I sighed and sang her an old folk song '_Deep in the meadow_.' This soothed her down until it was time to get out of bed and face the day. I decided to go hunting one last time as Prim came along to collect wild flowers. She has a hobby for book pressed flowers. When we returned laughing and giggling, mom was awake with lunch.

"I picked something out for you," Mom said.

I paused looking at Prim before standing up. "Okay."

I took a quick bath, cleaning myself thoroughly before coming back in my room to find moms old blue dress on the bed.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I tried passing rejection offered from her.

"Of course. Let me put your hair up too," she said. I put on the dress and let her braid my hair. I could hardly recognize myself from the cracked mirror. "There, now you're pretty."

"I wish I was pretty." Prim said from the couch.

"No," I said sitting down next to her. "I wish I was beautiful as you. But you got to tuck in that tail little duck." As I reached behind her to tuck in her shirt, instead of having a tail.

"Quack," she giggled.

"Quack yourself," I chuckled. "Come on let's eat."

After we finished our lunch we headed off to the train station. There we found Madge and her father at the platform. Madge saw me and waved "Catnip!"

My real name is Katniss; though when I met Gale the first time he missed heard me and thought my name was Catnip. I corrected him countless times, but the name stick with me along with Madge calling me that. I gave Madge a high-five before turning to face my family. Only three minutes left until it was college. I hug Prim and tell her to stay strong and that if she needed extra money, she can sell her goats milk. Then I looked at my mother, I tell her to never leave Prim mentally again no matter what happens. She said she won't but I doubt it. With one more hug and kiss, Madge and I boarded the train.

**.o0o.**

After a two day ride on the train we reached the Capitol. I was shocked to see the difference between here and other cities. This place was magnificence's from the glistening building that were in rainbow hues that tower the air. Shiny cars that rode down through paved roads. But what i find ridicules as the strange outfits people wear, along with bizarre hair, painted faces, and shoes.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore?" I said aloud.

Madge chuckled in agreement. "Well, they are known for the fashion industry."

I nodded as Madge haled a taxi to take us to PCU. He asked where and we gave him the address to our house 451 Victors Village, Capitol that was on 74th avenue. In less than ten minutes we were at our new house. Madge paid the drive and we stared in awe at the house we are about to live in. It was a three story Contemporary house. The walls painted an ivory color while trimmed in dark blues, and grey tile roof. There was a girl on the porch reading a book on a swing. We walked up to her and notice she was reading _Divergent_.

She looked different compare to the other students since we got here. She seemed about my height with fair skin, short caramel hair and wore plain clothing. On her grey shirt was some white chubby cartoon figure wearing a chef's hat with words saying above '_POKE ME AND DIE!_'

"Um, excuse me," Madge said.

The girl looked up with green eyes. "Yeah?"

"Is this the Star Squad house?" Madge asked.

It took her a moment before a huge smile spread on her face. She set her book down and stood. "Yes, this is the Star Squad house. You two must be the new roommate? My name is Bridget Lockehurst. Finally you two showed up! I've been here for a week wondering if I have any roommates."

"My names Madge Undersee," Madge introduce while shaking Bridget hand. "And here is my friend Katniss Everdeen. We're from a small town called District 12."

"Nice to meet ya, I'm from New Jersey, was station in Lakehurst before coming here." Bridget said.

"Station?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm a military brat." Bridget said sheepishly while rubbing her neck. "Spent a years of community college before getting transfer here. So are you on a tribute scholarship or got accepted?"

"Accepted," Madge answered.

"Tribute scholarship," I answered.

"Cool," Bridget said. "Hey let's get inside and find you a room. "Clove, Glimmer, Johanna, and Avril haven't showed up yet. You guys are lucky to miss the tour with the house manager. Effie Trinket was annoying; you would probably barf from all the pink she wore. The rules are simple, no major damages to the house like burning it to the ground or exploding it. No changing the interior unless given permission. House must stay clean or decent during inspection, and limitation on frat parties."

Madge and I nodded as we walked into the house to be utterly shocked by the interior. It was completely modernized with bit of sheik into the foundation. As the color scheme were warm with creams, beige, tan, gold, and other soft colors. The floors were wood with a few rugs, curtains white, and glass walls in certain area were there was an entire wall that had a waterfall. We walked up to the second floor and Bridget let Madge and I choose our room. We found two rooms; Madge's room had a French and country twist that seemed relaxing with casual elegance of green and cream color palette. It was like a suit that was divided by a limestone archway that cream curtain separated it as the siting room was cozy. Just looking out the window to show the manmade lake.

I chose the bedroom next door and awe at the design. The walls were painted in vibrant green, furniture painted white, Décor in crystals and class, as a full size four post bed next to the wall that had drapes. It reminded me of the forest. As on wall was a mural of the evergreen forest.

"They took our resumes and decorated the house to our taste." Bridget said as she leaned against the door. "I wanted to see if you can find your rooms. You should see Glimmers room it's very…sparkly. My room is next door, don't be afraid to come and asked me any questions. There's an application on your desk, the school requires it so they can know what your schedule is. Also the Opening Ceremony is tomorrow. Its tradition here and we have to dress up. Our stylist will come by tomorrow to do a fitting."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just tradition," Bridget shrugged. "Its how people get to know you along with Sponsors. This school is serious in being the best of the best. We're like second after Oxford University. Don't worry, you'll like Cinna. He just graduated from PCU and is a member of the schools fashion committee."

"Okay?" I said a bit uncomfortable. I read the templates about the many customs that this city had. About their fashion, arts, and politics, but I never thought they took it literally. "Can I see your room?"

"Sure," Bridget said. We go next door and enter her bedroom. Just walking in was "Wow," I said walking in to find a change of a sunset. Her room was big as mine as the walls painted lavender, representing the color of twilight scheme, along with a clean canvas to traditional white furnishings, bold accessories and silver accents. Water washed white bed in the corner with strands of light hung around. Also towards the balcony where a tree stands next to as they took view of the lake and mountains.

"Yeah," Bridget breathed. "I could live here all my life."

"What about home?" I asked.

Bridget shrugged. "My parents got station again in Portsmouth; my kid brother is with them while my sister is living in New York. And it's amazing what technology can do these days."

I nodded when I noticed another car coming in through the driveway.

Two girls came out talking random things as they carry their stuff into the house. Bridget excused herself to show our roommate around. I nodded and walked back into my room and sat down on my bed. How soft the large bed felt though firm as well. Along with the many pillows decorated in vines of plenty. I asked for a room that reminded me of the forest. Whoever decorated this was very skilled.

The door open an hour later as Madge enter telling me that most of our roommates arrived and wanted to meet us. We walked down stairs to find three girls, two of them I saw earlier. The first girl I see was tall, with emerald eyes and flowing blond hair; that you can only describe her beautiful. The second girl who accompanies her was slightly smaller. She appeared strong, healthy, and brawny and fit, with dark brown hair that she kept in a high ponytail. Out of the two, the third girl seemed older than us, probably twenty or so, having wide-set brown eyes and spiky hair.

"Hi, I'm Glimmer," The blonde girl spoke out first happily.

"The name's Clove," the second girl replied a bit lofty. I could tell she and I won't be good friends already.

"Johanna Mason," The last older girl replied.

"Katniss Everdeen," I replied back.

"And my name's Madge Undersee," Madge added.

Johanna nodded, "So I guess that's the rest of us in this house then."

Bridget came into the room with a phone in hand. She looked worried but responded into the receiver in hush voiced. She sighed and hangs up. "Not quite, Avril Rose missed her flight. She won't be here till late in the Ceremony. Hope that won't deduct points off her?"

"Whatever," Johanna said with a shrug as she sat on the couch and placed her feet on the table. "So what now, I ain't doing girly stuff?"

"Same here," Clove agreed joining Johanna on the couch.

Glimmer shook her head and told Madge and I she was from District one, city outside of L.A. Clove was from District 2 a city in the Cheyenne Mountain. Johanna lived in a small lumbering county known as District 7 that was on the borderline of Canada. Seems we have something in common, we live in an area that called Districts with a number…except Bridget. Glimmer was really provocative. One of those girls who were spoiled and claimed tittle of queen bee in high school; having men around her. Wouldn't be surprised if she was; prom queen or head cheerleader. Madge told her we're from District 12 in North Carolina. Glimmer didn't take much interest after hearing it was a mining industry.

With nothing to do I sat on the couch when all of the sudden a woman with a scary white grin, pinkish hair, and a spring green suit. Guess that would be Effie Trinket, by how Bridget groaned and hide in the kitchen. The woman seemed young though couldn't tell by the clown makeup she wore. What is it with the people here in the capitol?

"Welcome, welcome, I'm Effie Trinket owner of the house if not your escort for the year." Effie said in a heavy accent. She walked up to Madge and kissed her on the cheek. Whoa, no personal space for this woman. "You are in for a treat!"

Bridget came out with a tray full of sweats and pitcher of lemonade. She set it on the coffee table and handed a glass to Effie. Effie smile happily to her. "Why thank you Bridget. I'm sure you been a good host to our guest?"

Bridget didn't say anything as she took a seat farther away from the crazy woman. Wonder what could have happen while Bridget was here for the first week here?

"Now on to business," Effie said. "The time has come to you courageous young women for the honor of representing yourselves in Panem Capitol University!"

Glimmer and Clove seemed excited as well as Madge to be here. Johanna and Bridget just stared and nodded while I sat there confused. I don't know how I'm going to survive this place. Maybe I should have made an application for another college. Not this mad world of fashion and drama.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;….;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**So what do you all think?**


	2. Chapter 2: Remake

_**Free Falling**_

_**Chapter 2: Remake**_

Madge POV

I woke up to light that shine through the window. Opening my eyes to see a beautiful view of the Capitols Lake. It sure wasn't like District 12 ponds and streams that run through the town. I sighed getting up to smell something sweet in the air. Sliding on my slippers, I went down stairs to the kitchen to find Bridget cooking. She was by the mixer adding two cups of chocolate chips into the mixer. Bridget looked like a huge mess. Unlike me wearing a silk slip dress and bathrobe, she was wearing plaid shorts, a purple shirt and bed hair while dancing around singing to some artist on the radio.

"_I like them old time rock n' roll_," Bridget sang spinning on her socks as she grabbed a measuring cup and scoop up the batter and poured it on the skillet. "_The kind of music that sooths the soul.._."

I couldn't help but laugh at the scene before me. Bridget stopped her dancing and turned around to face me with a smile. On her shirt was a quote saying '_The Queen is Not Amuse_.' "Hey sleeping beauty, hungry?"

"Sure," I said walking to the fridge to grab a carton of orange juice. Bridget must have stocked up the kitchen with a months' worth of food. "So what are you cooking?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes," Bridget said. "Got a mean sweet tooth that's begging for chocolate!"

I nodded sitting at the bar counter watching her make breakfast. It wasn't long before Clove came down and took a seat next to me. She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and munched on it. "Who do you think will come down next? I betting Glimmer will be up last for beauty sleep."

I shrugged as a plate of chocolate chip pancakes was set in front of me and Clove. We took our first bite and I was in heaven. "This is delicious, Bridget."

Bridget chuckled continuing to flip pancakes. "Thanks, I took a minor in cooking class in commute. I plan on culinary here. Have you decided on your courses yet, deadlines are in tomorrow?"

"I'm doing security," Clove answered. "My hometown is known for masonry and military. Including an army base nearby."

"I was thinking of doing politics," I answered. "My dad's a mayor almost running to be senator."

Clove and Bridget nodded, that was when Katniss came down looking miserable. Bridget handed her a plate of pancakes and she took a seat at the table. When the chef got her plate we all ate in complete silences enjoying our meals. Once done we put our plates away and sat around the table.

"Okay, Cinna and his crew will be here around noon to prepare us for the Ceremony." Bridget announced. "Let me tell you, remakes aren't fun. You get bonuses if you _don't resist_."

"What do you mean?" Katniss asked.

Clove scoffed, "They're going to clean us, as in full on spa treatment of waxing, grooming, and the whole shebang."

Bridget shuddered. "Yeah, I had to do a remake with Effie Trinket and it was torture." She placed her arm on the table which I rubbed it to feel it smoothed without any trace of hair. "Pluck, lathered, and scrubbed. I decided to do the level one instead the other alteration they do here."

"Level one?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah, it's like they clean your skin, groom hair, and make you spotless as you glow. Cinna suggested that since I'm going into Culinary, so no use to alter me when I'm going to be dirty. The other levels are like dying hair, skin, eyes, or actual plastic surgery. The Capitol believes in a fresh start for the students and citizens."

"No way am I doing that," Katniss grumbled crossing her arms.

"Katniss, I don't think we have a choice." I shook my head. "How about we do level one, just clean?"

Katniss thought about it before sighed in defeat. "All right."

"I'll try level two," Clove said. "See what they can come up with."

"Probably your hair," Glimmer said as she entered wearing pink.

"Easy everyone," Bridget said. "No fighting in my kitchen."

"You're Kitchen?" Johanna asked sarcastically.

"Yes, can either of you cook?" Bridget challenged.

No one said a word or raised a hand except for Johanna and me. Bridget looked at Johanna surprised which our oldest roommate shrugged wearing nothing but her underwear. Katniss and I blushed and turned our head away. Oh my god, this was going to be the crazy years of our lives.

"Put's some clothes on, woman!" Clove shouted.

"Why, cause you don't have these?" Johanna asked touching her breast.

"No, because you making the boys next door drool," Clove countered.

We look out the window to find four boys watching us from the window. They were making catcalls and wolf whistle. One guy with red hair was holding a bottle of beer as he gave a pucker kiss and made a _call me _with his hand. I blushed, not comfortable from them staring. Bridget muttered some curse word before storming outside to grab a hose and fire water at them. Clove joined in as well as they cursed foul language I never knew they had while Johanna and Glimmer laughed and Katniss and I sat here confused.

"If I find you jerk peeping again, I'll report to Thread!" Bridget yelled which got them scared and run back inside their house. When Bridget and Clove returned, our chef roommate sighed.

"Sorry about that," she said. "That's the Peacekeeper club. They're learning to be policemen and soldiers also the riffle team. Darius is club pres. in that house. He's cool but a flirt, so be careful around him and his comrades."

"Who's Thread?" I asked.

"Thread's the new Sheriff in PCU. He's in charge of both home lance security class's and sheriff on campus. He took over after old Cray got fire."

"What did Cray do to get fire?" Glimmer asked pouring herself some juice.

"You know what male teachers aren't supposed to do to their female student," Bridget said which made most of the girls gasped.

"He didn't," Glimmer gasped from gossip.

"He did," Bridget answered. "President Snow fired him right on the spot of the campus square for committing adultery. Turns out, the girls had no choice for he threaten their credits along with bribery. So Thread's new Sheriff on Campus. He's a, alright guard including when there's a frat party going on. But if he detects illegal products, it's twenty-four hours in the stocks."

We all nodded at least we know the school is somewhat safe around here. After our conversation we separated to prepared for the opening Ceremony. By noon three people barged into the house in Capitol fashion and charged towards three people's bedroom. A woman name Octavia came into my room and gave a sincere smile.

"Hello Madge, I'm going to pamper you for the ceremony tonight." Octavia said as she placed a huge silver cube kit on the bed. Suddenly I hear Johanna cursing from upstairs. Bridget voice echoed in my head. _Don't resist._

_**.o0o.**_

Katniss POV

_Rip!_

I grit my teeth as Venia, a blue haired, golden tattoo woman, yanked a strip of fabric from my legs, tearing out any hairs. She pouted worry as she spoke in her accent. "Sorry, you're just so hairy."

"Good news, though. This is the last one. Ready?" she asked as she put the last wax fabric and gave a painful jerk.

It has been three hours since the prep team came to the house to do their work on a Remake. Now I understand why Bridget shudders after mentioning it. It wasn't just waxing they did here. This: and scrubbing down my body with some gritty foam to remove dirt, manicures, haircuts, and primarily waxing._ Pluck duck_ comes to mind instead of shaving like I do back home. I could hear some of the other roommate cursing or screaming through their treatment. For me, I just kept my mouth shut.

"All right, let's grease you down," As Venia handed me a lotion bottle so we could lathered me. It stung at first but then soothed my raw skin. Afterwards she handed me a thin robe and smiled. "There, now you're ready for a fresh start. By the time Cinna is through with you, you're going to be absolutely gorgeous!"

Venia cleaned up her kit and gave a kiss on the cheek before leaving with a farewell. Okay that was weird; guess Venia wasn't the bagger type of person. Unlike the guy whose doing Johanna, her throwing a fit. It wasn't long before Madge come in, in her robe all flushed.

"That was horrible," She whispered as she took a seat.

"Yeah," I breathed.

It wasn't long before our stylist Cinna came into my room. He looked normal compare to Venia, for his cropped hair look natural shade of brown. Green eye's that had golden eyeliner on his eyelids, while wearing black shirt and pants. He held two black bags and set them on the desk. Then turned to us.

"Hi, I'm Cinna," He introduced himself as he shook our hands.

"Madge," Madge replied. "And she's Katniss."

"I'm sorry this happen to you," Cinna said pointing at garbage bin full with wax paper from the remake. "I'll help you in any way that I can."

"Most people would congratulate us," I said a bit surprise.

"I don't see the point in that," Cinna replied taking a seat casually. "So tonight, the opening Ceremony we take you out and show you to the world."

"So you're here to make us pretty?" I asked.

"I'm here to make you girls have an impression." Cinna answered. "Usually they dress people from their home."

"Well, District 12 is coal miners," I said.

"Well, I'm not going to do that." Cinna said. "I want to do something so they could remember you. Did you read about trying to get sponsors?"

We nodded. To get sponsors for extra credits or money for courses the student s have to earn them through grades, athletics, clubs, interviews, or programs. It can be a beauty pageant at times; in order to get a chance of a career opportunity by the courses you take. In the opening ceremonies, we're supposed to wear a costume that represents our hometown and improve alumni fashion stylist in their skills. The costumes weren't like Halloween outfits, but detail contour garments that you see in fashion shows on the runways. It was tradition in PCU along with broadcasting the event so the school could earn more funding's from private education programs for support. That was the main purpose to sponsors, to prove Panem Capitol University was the best. Though how Cinna can put Madge and me in a coal miner getup in style?

"What do you have in mind?" Madge asked.

"We're going to focus on the coal." Cinna replied. "Black and fire."

A few hours later, Madge and I were dressed in very detail black leather jumpsuits that cover from the ankle to neck. Shiny leather boots laced to the knees, and black tiaras. Well, Madge wasn't wearing a tiara, she wore golden circlet along with a red cape that seemed to be on fire when it wasn't. How it vibrates made the illusion that it was on fire. Cinna gestured me to touch the button on my wrist that suddenly I was glowing like ember in certain areas as it flowed around like burning coal. My hair was put in a neat braid and makeup fair. I sat on the bed watching Cinna finished Madge's as she too had fair amount of makeup while hair was curled.

"Thank you Cinna," Madge replied kindly.

"You're welcome," Cinna said and smiled. "I always wanted a challenged. Let's go down and see your friends in the living room."

We nodded and came down stairs to see some of the girls in the living room chatting away. Glimmer and Clove were on the couch talking. Glimmer was wearing a pink dress covered in prisms, sequins, and feathers, as she wore a headdress. Her makeup was close to being heavy with pink lips and silver eye shadow. Glimmer did come from District 1, a city known for luxury. Clove on the other hand wore golden armor that looks' roman along with a helmet. I thought District 2 was a masonry city, yet again there is a military base nearby. Bridget came down dressed in some gothic punk attire.

"Steam-punk," Bridget murmured to her outfit. Her dress was a rusty metal color that went to her mid-thigh while the skirt poof out. It feature a frilly neck collar, a waspie waist cincher with a harness made out of leather, buckle fingerless gloves, and buckle boots that went to her knees. Along with metallic stockings, while on the back of her dress was a bow that looks like bat wings or what you find inside a flying contraption. She had black eyeliner around her eyes while lips were dark as her hair was straighten with bronze goggles on top. "Lakehurst was known for their blimps in the past. Including the Hindenburg disaster."

I look at her confused, "Hindan-what?"

"Hindenburg," Bridget corrected. "It was a giant German blimp that tragically caught on fire in 1937. Nice costume."

I nodded at least ours wasn't costuming like Clove and Glimmer, yet again, it wasn't until Johanna came storming down furious. District 7 was known for their lumbering and tree's as she came out dressed like a tree. I had a feeling Cinna was head stylist of our group but not assign to everyone, as Cinna scowled at our roommates getup. He looked at his prep team who were nervously smiling at the outfits the others were wearing.

"What happen to the others I made?" Cinna asked. The prep team squeaked and stiffened as they looked down in not knowing what to say. Cinna sighed, pinching the brim of his nose. "Never mind. Shall we all go?"

Everyone nodded as we walked out of the house and into some limo. I never had been inside a limo before. We all sat down with Cinna while his team drove in separate vehicles. He told us that he designs our clothes and escorts us to event. The Capitol was known for the overly used parties and not just frat parties. I like Cinna, he was better than Effie for he doesn't brag or go personal. In fact he was Calm and normal demeanor masks a complete mad man I wonder.

"We're here," Glimmer exclaimed.

I looked out the window to see the City Circle decorated in lights as people dressed in flamboyant getup. Some dressed in themes of western, coastal beaches, farming, military, technology, and so much more that I never consider to have a design like those who wore transported garb. In fact, some people are wearing Lady Gaga or Katy Perry. A woman walked by the limo wearing a snake as a shawl around her shoulders. I shuddered at the reptilian while a guy joined her cover in leather.

It would be hard to fit in in this strange place. How everyone could change themselves or take the risk in getting closer to their desires. Could I really fit in at PCU or would I fail and withdraw and returned to small town district twelve?


	3. Chapter 3: Opening Ceremony

_**Free Falling**_

**Chapter 3: The Opening Ceremony**

Katniss POV

The girls seemed to be in awe from the decoration in the City Circle. I breathed and shook my head as I got out of the limo. It was only seven O'clock in the evening as the sun began to set creating twilight in the sky while orange fused from the lights. It was impossible to see the stars unlike back at the house. I sighed and waited for everyone to come out. When the last person came out, Cinna told us we could break up, but return back to the limo at Midnight. Clove and Cashmere nodded as the headed towards the crowd that was watching some band. Johanna shrugged and went the joined them. So that left Cinna, Bridget, Madge and I.

"What do you girls like to do?" Cinna asked.

Madge and I shrugged while Bridget answered. "I got to find Avril. Her plane came in late and she said she would try to make it."

Cinna nodded, "Very well, her outfit is design like a rose."

"Thanks Cinna," Bridget replied before she took off in search for Avril.

I don't know much about Avril Rose. All I knew or at least heard about her is that she's our age and is from Canada. I don't know how Bridget was going to find her here; it was like a needle in a haystack in this area. Oh well, I look around to see some stands serving food.

"I'm a bit hungry," I admit. Madge nodded as did Cinna for it was time to eat. When we got to the closes concession stand, it was an alcohol session. People were getting drunk, singing, and consuming beer, whisky, and ale. In fact, in a corner sat a middle age man; he had curly dark hair, his gray Seameyes bright and dangerous. He looks very similar and I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Isn't that Haymitch Abernathy?" Madge asked aloud.

"Who?" I replied.

"Haymitch, he lives in District 12 and one of a few people who got a tribute scholarship. I think he was best of the best and graduated in business in wine industry. He has a small bar where Riper manages but I didn't consider him to be living here."

"And I didn't suspect two more kids from twelve to be accepted, Sweet heart." Haymitch said from his seat. "Embrace the probability of your imminent failure. You two girls and that boy from earlier today."

"What boy?" I asked.

_o0o_

Bridget's POV

I walked around the city circle in search for Avril. I never actually met Avril in person, but we chatted on Skype and exchange phone calls the past week. So I know what she looks like for a freshman. I headed towards the water fountain and search hire. Rose design Cinna said. I look around to see if anyone was wearing roses when I couldn't. I sighed in defeat. So pulling out my cellphone to contact Avril while walking in hopes to see if she had arrived. Until suddenly I bumped into someone.

"Why hello little doll." The man I bumped into said. I stepped back to see he was a college student by his attire of costume with blue hair and tattoos covered his left arm that of a dragon. "Are you looking for something?"

"None of your concern," I replied. I took a side step to leave but he blocked my way.

"Then, how about you have a drink with us?" He asked while his buddies stood next to him each holding a bottle of beer.

"No thanks." I answered calmly. "There's someone I have to meet."

"She's really feisty," A guy with dark hair and skin murmured.

"Yeah….how old are you?" The blue hair asked ignoring my statement. "You look like a student at PCU. Fresh meat?"

He grabbed my arm which I yank back. "Leave me alone!"

"You scared her, probably because of your tat's bro." The dark one said.

"She looks hot when she's angry," Blue guy said.

My left eye twitch from announce ready to smack their hand away from their perverted discussion. This was why I hardly went to the city and focused between Victor's village and Campus. To stay away from these bunch of low life's. They were about to touch me again when an arm wrapped around my waist, and brought me closer to their person.

"There you are sweetheart, sorry I'm late." The man murmured and pecked my cheek. "I was looking everywhere for you."

**"**Hey, hey!" the dark one protest. "We're busy here Finnick!"

**"**Are you really?" The man called Finnick replied sarcastically. "To me, it looked like the two of you were harassing my friend. We don't want another Cray moment do we? The school doesn't like pretty girls being harassed."

The group of guys gulped, quickly picking up their things and scurry off like a bunch of dogs. I chuckled before turning around to thank the guy who helped me against those jerks. He looked young, probably twenty and quite handsome. Tall, athletic, with golden skin, bronzed-color hair, and sea green eyes. With those looks, there was no doubt he was in the performing arts or modeling courses at PCU. Especially from the costume he wore for the opening Ceremony; being draped in golden net's that were strategically knotted around his lower region yet manipulated into some toga while wearing shorts underneath.

I blushed and looked away. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, those guys get drunk on a these events. The name's Finnick Odair. What's yours?" he asked.

"Bridget," I answered.

He grabbed something from out of his pocket, a small plastic bag, and popped it into his mouth. I stared at him when he grabbed another one and offered a pile high of sugar cubes. "Want a sugar cube?"

"Where on earth did you get sugar cubes?" I asked not trusting if they are meth induced sugar like marijuana brownies.

"They're supposed to be for the horses, but who cares?" Finnick said. Guess he's on the horse committee for the chariots for this event. "Was on my way when I saw those chumps pickin' on you. Want the see them?"

"No thanks," I said not trusting him even if he did helped me. "I have to go and find my friend."

I started walking when he called out in a purred, "Can I see ya again?"

I turned around to see Finnick holding a seductive smirk. Blushed cascaded over my cheeks and that question seemed inappropriate to say to a girl in that tone. Playboy. Shaking my head, I started walking again.

Why do men tease me for unreasonable explanation? High school I was practically ignored by the male population except for my friends who had girlfriends who were my friends. They consider me a sister than some plaything. Even my ex-boyfriend took interest of my emotion than me. Shaking my head and rubbed my eyes to avoid tears. I would not think of him after what he did to me. Humiliated three years ago. I was on a mission to be a culinary chef. To bake and cook. Like my godmother once said. "Go to college, follow your career then start a relationship."

"Bridget!" Someone yelled.

I turned around to see Avril. She had curly brown hair with silver and blond highlights, crystal blue eyes that was surrounded by loads of eyeliner and mascara making them pop. Freckles under her nose giving a younger look though her height was medium like Clove. What she wore definite said Rose? Avril wore red, lace layer tulle that gave the impression of rose pestles, and a dark green jacket with a great floral embellished. She wore white button up arena boots. Lace black gloves while a rose chocker around her neck. She looked like a doll since she added a top hat that was covered in vines and roses.

"Avril!" I exclaimed running up to her. "You finally made it."

"Yeah, got here this morning except the remake took forever." Avril replied.

"Seems you took the next level," I pointed out.

She touched the silver and blonde highlights in her hair. "Yeah, always wanted to be a rebel. So, what are the other's like?"

We started walking and look around the small performances and parties going around. "Interesting bunch, Katniss is a bit new to the whole flamboyancy. Madge is shy and a nice girl. Glimmer's proactive; Clove's miss serious and sadistic if you get on her bad side, and Johanna who's down right sarcastic and snarky if you ask me. Funny thing about these girls is that they live in the area's called district that goes by numbers. Guess we're the only ones who live in city names."

"Really, did you know that most tributes scholarships go to County districts?" Avril chuckled. "Have you taken a look at the arts building?"

"Yes, and you'll like it." I answered.

The Opening music began. It was easy to hear since it was the Schools altimeter. Avril grabbed my hand and we ran towards the center street to see the parade for tonight's celebration. It was tradition that the tops twenty-four student dress up and ride down the city circle on chariots. Manly the caption of a certain team comes down with their dates or co-captains.

.o0o.

Katniss

Before Haymitch could give an answer in who else came here Cinna gestured us to head towards the parade. We spotted Bridget along with another girl who was Avril. Joining them, we watch the first chariot coming down pulled by snow white horses. The announcer called out Marvel, Captain of the lacrosse team. He was spray-painted in sliver, in a tasteful tunic glittering with jewels. Next was Cato who wore something similar to Clove in golden armor, Captain of the football team. Then there was President of Computer club. The next person was Finnick Odair; dressed in golden nets in shape of a tunic. He was Captain of the swim team. He looked at our direction eyeing Bridget who blushed and look away. He smirked tossing a rose at her which landed on her goggles. Bridget grabbed it and scowled.

Fifth Chariot had a girl who looked like a fox from her facial traits, red hair, and amber eyes. She seemed a bit young to be in college, but the crowd shouted calling her Foxface. The announcer, Caesar, said she was Foxface (Stage name) head singer of the PCU and member of the student council. More tributes came down till the final chariots. The eleventh chariot carried a muscular dark skinned guy wearing a farmer style costume. Thresh Captain of the wrestling team. And finally, the last Tribute came down. Everyone gasped to see not a guy or girl in a getup, but fire. Cinna smiled proudly in seeing the last outfit, murmuring Portia took his advice.

The last person had me shock as well for I knew him. Medium height, stocky builds ashy blonde hair that falls in waves over his forehead. He wore the same outfit as me but mixed with Madge's cape. For behind him was fire. He raised his arms up smiling, like he was glad to be here at the capitol. Waving and winked at a few girls. When he looked at my direction his blue eyes widen from shock.

"Peeta Mellark." Caesar exclaimed proudly.

Peeta Mellark!

The boy with the bread. Peeta Mellark, the baker's son from my hometown was accepted in PCU.

It was during the worst time. My father died in the mining accident and three months later in late January was difficult. The numbness of his lost had passed, and the pain that hit me so good. The neighborhood gave their condolences, offering some money, food, and anything they could under mourn. They expected my mother to work after the month of grieving to get a job. Only she didn't. Nothing, just sat in a chair in a daze. I tried my best to get money when it was gone. Doing a work load on family car wash, mowing lawns, garage sales, anything to earn some cash for a twelve year old. Including Prim did her share on a lemonade stand on warm sunny days.

But one afternoon my encounter with Peeta Mellark, the rain falling in relentless icy sheets. I was trying to find shelter from the cold rain, standing underneath the Bakery looking at the bread. I stood there for hours smelling the fresh bread was overwhelming. I hardly had enough cash to buy a descent size loaf so I stood there trying to get warm. Suddenly a voice was screaming at me, and it was the baker's wife, telling me to either buy something or leave immediately or she'll call the cops for loitering. Threaten, I started to leave not wanting to cause trouble.

There was a clatter in the bakery and I heard the woman screamed again and a sound of a blow. Feet sloshed towards me through the mud and turned around to see Peeta. He carried a large brown paper bag full with two burnt loaves of bread that must have fallen into the fire. What was shocking was his left eye was swollen. Before I could asked if he was okay, he shoved the bag into my arms and stormed back into the bakery. I stared at the loaves in disbelief. Not saying a word, I ran back home and that was that?

"Hey," someone said shoving my shoulder. It was Avril. "Are you okay, you look like you saw a ghost?"

"I'm fine." I replied.

Everyone looked at me concern before shrug and went to face the Campus library were the schools President stood on the balcony. President Coriolanus Snow. He was a small, thin man with paper-white hair. He gives the official welcome from the balcony from above us.

"Welcome!" President Snow said. "We salute your courage and your sacrifice and we wish you a successful year at Panem Capitol University."

When the anthem played the student started to sing along but I stayed quiet for I didn't know the alma mater by heart. Once that was done the chariots left back to the stables while everyone went their separate ways. It was only eight-thirty but I wasn't feeling well. All the excitement and overwhelmed by the surroundings.

"Can we go back to the house?" I asked.

Madge looked at me concern while others stared at me like I was insane. I ignored their stared at look at Cinna with pleading eyes. Cinna examine my thoroughly before nodded. "I'll take her home girls. Remember to return to the limo at midnight."

"Alright," Glimmer answered.

Cinna wrapped an arm around my shoulder and lead the way outside of the city circle. He called for a taxi that drove us back to the house. I felt a little better and went upstairs to my room to change. When I came down, Cinna was on the couch watching the Opening Ceremony on the television. I sat down next to him to see how the student bodies were doing having fun. They showed clips of the gang dancing on the dance floor.

If college was about learning and partying then I'm doomed for sure.

"Have you chosen what courses you're going to take?" Cinna asked.

"No, was thinking general studies." I answered.

"Why not fashion?" Cinna suggested.

"I don't think I know what it takes," I confessed.

"There's just design," Cinna assured. "You could do the basic, drawing and such."

I thought about it. I may not be an artist but I can draw a descent picture. "I might."

Cinna smiled and faced back to the television. I like Cinna; he's a genius and a caring man for us girls.

….

**Not My best chapter, sorry.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


End file.
